cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
L'esorcista - La genesi
L'esorcista - La genesi è un film horror del 2004 diretto da Renny Harlin. È il prequel del film L'esorcista di William Friedkin del 1973. Trama Padre Merrin, perseguitato dai ricordi delle sofferenze subite in Olanda dai suoi parrocchiani durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, abbandona il suo paese. Al Cairo, dove si trova di passaggio, gli viene offerto di partecipare a una spedizione archeologica in Kenya, nel Turkana. Merrin, un archeologo che ha studiato a Oxford, deve ritrovare un'antica reliquia nascosta all'interno di una chiesa cristiana bizantina che è stata riportata alla luce. Ma sotto la chiesa c'è qualcosa di molto più antico in attesa di tornare alla luce. Il Vaticano manda Padre Francis, un giovane missionario idealista, a controllare che gli scavi rispettino i precetti religiosi e toccherà a lui cercare di riavvicinare alla fede Padre Merrin che nel frattempo se ne è allontanato. Ad aiutare entrambi c'è la dottoressa Sarah Novack che è arrivata fin li perché vuole compensare le ingiustizie del mondo. Padre Merrin si scontrerà con le forze del male nel luogo dove ha avuto origine, rappresentate dal demone Pazuzu che ha preso possesso di un ragazzo, e vedrà ancora una volta scorrere a fiumi sangue innocente. Produzione La realizzazione del film è stata molto travagliata. John Frankenheimer era stato inizialmente chiamato a dirigerlo, ma abbandonò il lavoro poco prima della sua morte. Venne sostituito da Paul Schrader, ma i produttori erano insoddisfatti del film che egli aveva realizzato così venne sostituito con Renny Harlin. Lo sceneggiatore Alexi Hawley fu chiamato per riscrivere la sceneggiatura e tagliare qualche personaggio presente nella versione di Schrader ed inserirne di nuovi. Il personaggio di Padre Francis era originariamente interpretato da Gabriel Mann, ma egli venne rimpiazzato da James D'Arcy a causa di scheduling conflict. Il personaggio interpretato da Izabella Scorupco, prima mancante, venne introdotto. Sebbene la trama del film sia incentrata sull'esorcismo compiuto da Padre Merrin su un ragazzo africano, di cui si era brevemente parlato in L'esorcista e che era già stato mostrato in L'esorcista II - L'eretico, la storia non è per niente coerente con quanto detto e mostrato in precedenza. Nel 2005 la versione di Schrader è uscita nei cinema col titolo Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist. I giudizi della critica riferiti alla versione di Schrader sono leggermente migliori rispetto a quelli per la versione di Harlin, ma la versione di Schrader ha ricevuto elogi anche da William Peter Blatty (autore/sceneggiatore de L'esorcista).Westbrook, Bruce (May 21, 2005). ""Dominion" director says he feels vindication with movie's release - Latest prequel on demons matches Harlin's version". Houston Chronicle. Retrieved 2009-12-21. Incassi Il film, con un budget di 50 milioni di dollari, ha incassato 41 milioni negli Usa e 36 nel resto del mondo. Curiosità Inizialmente fu preso in considerazione Liam Neeson per il ruolo di Padre Merrin. I produttori presero in considerazione l'idea di richiamare alla regia William Friedkin, il regista de L'esorcista. Linda Blair rimase sconcertata quando scoprì che la Warner Bros., senza averle chiesto il permesso, aveva usato la sua immagine e la sua voce nella campagna pubblicitaria del film. Subito dopo che le riprese erano iniziate, il regista Harlin fece un incidente e si ruppe una gamba. Harlin andò in giro per i set tutto il tempo con un tutore. Padre Gionetti dà a Padre Merrin una copia del Rituale Romanorum (per somministrare esorcismi). Il titolo che si legge in copertina è Roman Ritual (in inglese). Successivamente nel film, Merrin chiede a Joseph di leggere dei passaggi del libro e ci è data possibilità di notare che le pagine sono scritte in inglese. Eppure nel 1949 il Rituale Romanorum avrebbe dovuto essere scritto in latino, poiché la traduzione in "volgare" dei testi liturgici non fu permessa fino al Concilio Vaticano II, inaugurato da Papa Paolo VI il 4 dicembre 1963. Il più il Rituale Romanorum non fu pubblicato prima del 1950. Quando, all'inizio del film, il prete bizantino si fa il segno della croce, lo fa nel modo cattolico (da sinistra a destra) mentre ogni bizantino di quel periodo l'avrebbe fatto da destra a sinistra, aderendo alla variante greca-ortodossa. Il regista Harlin, che è d'origine finlandese, ha lasciato una sua personalissima "firma" nel film. Si tratta di una bandierina della Finlandia visibile vicino alla stanza medica di Sarah. Solo il 10 per cento delle scene filmate da Scharder finirono nel film di Harlin: due minuti del massacro nel villaggio olandese. Nella versione di Schrader, la scena dura 20 minuti. Il mitragliatore che gli Inglesi montano per fronteggiare gli Africani è un MG42 di fabbricazione tedesca. Nonostante la cosa non sia incongruente in maniera assoluta (il film si svolge dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale), è improbabile che l'esercito inglese avesse adottato un'arma "nemica". Quando nell'infermeria torna la corrente, la luce e la radio si riavviano simultaneamente. Nel 1949, comunque, le radio andavano a valvole e prima di partire occorreva aspettare qualche istante perché le valvole si scaldassero. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror